


TMA Ficlets: Lonely Eyes Edition

by cruelest_month



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Banter, Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Monster husbands in love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/pseuds/cruelest_month
Summary: Short fics from Tumblr based on prompts, headcanons, and anonymous suggestions.





	1. Taking Credit

They greet each other with identical expressions for different reasons. Peter is, as always, pleased with himself. Elias is, at the moment, infinitely more pleased with Jon.

A guard clears his throat when Peter leans over to cup Elias’ chin in his hand. He smirks as he kisses Elias’ cheek. That small sound of objection is the only vocal observation that will be made on the matter. Money has a way of smoothing all wrinkles. Privacy would do the same, but, well, for all he had going for him, Peter remained a Lukas at heart.

“I believe a hearty congratulations are in order,” Peter begins as he removes his coat. He folds it over one arm before setting in down on the table. He is eying Elias rather expectantly but the look also suggests that he would much prefer they were somewhere where removing the rest of his garments were possible.

“Why thank you.”

Peter makes a face. He can be so easily deflated. Right now he looks a bit like a petulant child whose picture has been found wanting by an overly critical parent.

Elias smirks.

“I realize it was your plan, but I executed it.”

“To some degree,” Elias admits. He steeples his fingers as is his habit as he cheerfully regards Peter. “I should send Martin something.”

Peter leans back slightly, still put out. Only slightly so, of course. This isn’t exactly a new game that they’re playing. “Don’t I deserve even the smallest of thanks? Haven’t these last few weeks been some small consolation to you?”

Elias sighs contentedly. “They’ve been of great comfort.”

In private moments, he has allowed himself brief doubts about his Archivist. All of them misplaced, it would seem. He’s watched Jon seek out new statements with a satisfaction he hadn’t felt in ages. After days of being rather shiftless, Elias found the time to exercise while he observed Jon, eyes glazed over as he left rough walls and noisy prisoners behind him. Why just that morning he ended up whistling in the shower.

“All thanks to…” Peter prompts, pointing a finger towards himself.

“He might have done it all on his own,” Elias decides, smiling as he says so.

“Really?” Peter asks with a laugh. He shakes his head, setting a hand down on Elias’ fingers. He brushes his own digits over Elias’ knuckles. They are slightly bruised owing to the rare interruptions he’d had while keeping track of his Archivist.

“Would he? They’re not a very motivated lot. I’ve thought to set up some team building exercises only it’s clear none of them would show up. I’m sure there’s room in the budget for posters at least. You know, the ones with kittens on them.”

“I’m sure I don’t know.”

“I especially like the one with the kittens running along a race track. The text reads ‘Meow is the time to work together.’”

Elias chuckles.

Peter grins. “Now that is something I’m willing to thank Jon for.” His look turns a bit more serious and focused. “Now. What about you and me?”

“Hm.” Elias lifts up Peter’s hand and kisses the back of it. “If it was just you and me, I could see my way to rewarding you. With the smallest and briefest of thanks.”

Peter frowns slightly before regarding Elias with bright eyes. “And then?”

“It’s possible that, in light of my recent success that I attribute solely to Jon, I might forget how unimportant your role was in the matter. In that moment, why I might even thank you a bit better than you’re used to. Were we alone.”

“Credit where credit isn’t due and all that.”

“Precisely.”

Peter could not look more pleased. His smugness occasionally leaves a bit to be desired, but in the moment, Elias simply wants to kiss the expression from his face. He’ll replace it with something more intimate and private. More sincere.

“Well,” Peter says with a feigned sigh, “seeing as I did nothing at all, I’ll take what I can get.”

Elias smirks as fog rolls in and everything fades away.


	2. 2014 Marriage Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Anonymous prompt: "Peter/ Elias - once same sex marriage was legalised, please?"
> 
> As a result, the fic takes place in 2014.

He hears the key turn in the lock and blearily opens his eyes. Sitting up, he tries to pinpoint just who is either entering or breaking into his house. He encounters static and fog.

With a sigh, he plucks up his phone and notes that Peter is already deactivating various alarms. Right. He’s given him the codes. He ought to change those. He can’t have Peter getting too comfortable. They’ve discussed this. If the man insists on arriving in the middle of the night, he should find somewhere else to stay. 

There’s a traitorous part of him. It is a small part, mind you, that has missed Peter and would like very much to go see him. There’s robe hanging off a chair nearby eager to facilitate this. He gives it a stern look and gets back into bed. With any luck, Peter will sleep on the couch.

He’s just about nodding off when the door opens, the sliver of light falling right into his eyes. Elias growls low. “Peter, do you have any idea what time it is?”

Peter pads into the room and sits down on the edge of the bed. “I have some idea. I suspect you’re going to tell me all about it.”

Elias moves his feet out of the way, scowling when Peter curls his hands around them. His expression remains firm and unforgiving even when Peter kisses him tenderly. “It’s 2 in the morning.”

“Hello, Peter. It’s so lovely to see you. My but you’ve been gone for a fair amount of time. You must have missed me to rush on over like this. Terribly sorry I ignored your last five texts. I go to sleep at 8 pm and I never text back after 4 pm so you can see why I didn’t notice you telling me you were coming over. Or to wait up. Or to text back if that wasn’t all right. Oh, you’ve got me something? How thoughtful.”

Elias blinks a bit when he’s handed long-stem roses. Sitting up, he glares at Peter even as he strokes them with his fingers. “It seems you don’t really need me for this conversation,” Elias stiffly replies.

“I’m getting rather used to providing both halves…” Peter picked up Elias’ phone and handed it to him. “So. Here are the texts. What have you been doing?”

Elias looks at the phone. Then he smiles a Peter, the expression more than a little sheepish. “I read a book.”

“Yes.”

“And drank a bit of wine.”

“Right. And? Go on. Admit it.”

Elias sighs as Peter chuckles. “And went to bed early but there’s no crime in that.”

“It’s so tedious and dull that there ought to be.”

Elias rolls his eyes, looking back down at the flowers. “These are lovely, by the way. What’s the occasion?”

“I want to marry you.”

Elias freezes slightly. He studies Peter’s expression, waiting to be teased. “That’s… Well, that’s very nice and I appreciate the sentiment, but you know we—”

“Oh, but we can, my little recluse. While you’ve been fussing over spreadsheets, drawing up warm lavender baths, buying new reading spectacles, and sleeping once the sun goes down, a lot of things have been changing. And we can now.”

“Congratulations, but I don’t think you’re being fair. It was one series of texts.”

“This is far from the first time, love. So? What do you think?”

“About what?”

“You and I. Legally married. As soon as possible. Before they can change their minds.”

Elias chuckles.

“I’m completely serious.”

“I realize that. Is that why you rushed home?”

“I told you I wanted to marry you and what have you always said? Can’t be done, Peter. It’s not legally binding, Peter. If we’re not married, you can’t move in, Peter. I’m not being your civil partner, Peter. Stop asking me to marry you until it’s actually recognized in the United Kingdom, Peter.”

Elias frowns, taking Peter’s hand in his. “I didn’t think you minded that much.”

“Didn’t I seem the least bit disappointed?”

“Peter, you’ve been disappointed when I wouldn’t call you Captain in public.”

“Yes because you will in private. Among other sordid and far more scandalous things.”

Elias colors faintly then rolls his eyes. “How about when I wouldn’t hold hands with you in the park for a solid half hour?”

“You’re holding my hand now. Besides, it would have been romantic.”

“It’s several other adjectives as well,” Elias insists, letting go of Peter’s hand. “I just find the whole situation preposterous. Why shouldn’t same sex couples enjoy the same sorry state of affairs as the rest of the world? Marriage is a horrible, worthless, tired institution that everyone should be able to enter and leave whenever they see fit. If it isn’t for everyone, then it is effectively for no one at all.”

“Well now’s our chance. Say the word, darling and we can be as miserable and tired and worthless as any straight couple we happen to meet. So how about it?”

“It takes them until 2014 and that’s your proposal?”

Peter kisses Elias, deepening it with his tongue and pushing Elias back against the pillows. He keeps him there for a while until Elias is slightly breathless and has returned the kiss with considerable force of his own. The roses end up on the other side of the bed, but they’re forgotten for the time being.

“You’re impossible.”

“Arguably true and a step up from ‘how about it.’ Still, that’s not saying much, is it?”

Peter pushes Elias gently towards the other side of the bed and gets in with him. He sighs against Elias’ hair, letting Elias pet his beard and then his cheek.

“Elias Bouchard, you don’t answer texts, you won’t ever say you miss me, and you are extremely unromantic when situations call for a bit of drama and romance. For all that, I am endless and perpetually drawn to you. I have wanted you to be mine for a good long time before it happened. You hoped it wouldn’t last but it did and you let it. Now I have you in nearly every way that matters save for one. So will you do me the dubious honor of marrying me?”

Elias smirks. “What if I say no?”

Peter grins. “Hm. You can try, sweetheart. I won’t settle for a no. Not from you and not tonight.”

“Not at all?”

“Not at all. I have to get married and it has to be you. So you can see my dilemma of you were to say no.”

Elias sighs in mock defeat. “Then I’d better say yes.”

“Would you? It’d save us both a considerable amount of trouble.”

“We do like trouble.” Peter’s expression is hard to read. He’s waiting, if not patiently than hopefully. Elias smiles gently, kissing Peter’s forehead. “The truth is that I’ve wanted to marry you ever since when I realized I couldn’t. I told myself it didn’t matter, not exactly, since this isn’t very conventional to begin with. Only being able to marry is something we should have had every right to. I certainly don’t want you married off to anyone else now that Nathaniel can finally assign you a spouse.”

“Is there an actual yes buried in there somewhere?”

Elias grasps Peter’s chin firmly. He chuckles when Peter wriggles out of the grip and kisses him again. “Yes, Peter Lukas,” Elias tells him as Peter’s arms wrap around him. “I will marry you.”

Peter kisses Elias again. He follows this up with a tussle of Elias’ hair and a loud yawn. “Good because I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted.”

Elias resists the urge to hit Peter with something.“Oh, really?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so. Should I put your flowers in water first?”

“You should. If you do, I’ll welcome you home properly.”

“Who has the energy for such things? It’s the middle of the night and there’s work tomorrow,” Peter laments. He’s very obviously mocking Elias at this point.

Elias just smiles. “What do I care? I’m getting married.”

Peter hits Elias lightly with the roses before getting out of bed. When he returns, he opens up a small black box and slides a silver ring set with amethyst onto Elias’ finger. He tosses the box to the floor presumably for Elias to deal with later on.

“It’s… nice.” A bit ostentatious, but Peter is the sort to want everyone to know Elias is his.

Peter smirks.

“What?”

“It’s a princess cut. To annoy you.”

Elias stares up at the ceiling for a bit. Eventually Peter hovers over him, obstructing his view. Elias sighs heavily and wraps his arms around Peter’s neck. “You are not as endearing as you think, Captain Lukas. In fact, you’re quite irksome.” Yet Elias’ tone is quite fond.

Peter nips at his neck. “Whatever will you do with me?”

“Get in bed and find out before I change my mind.”


	3. Victorian AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @auralqueer for PeterElias -“Historical + Class Difference”
> 
> Note: I didn’t do any real research but it’s a sort of Victorian-ish time frame. Elias is running the Institute and always low on funds. Peter is enjoying being a Lukas. They’re both in their 20s/30s.

Elias regards the room dully when he is finished. The Fairchilds look bored and the Lukases are half-asleep. This includes Peter who is leaning against a silver-tipped cane. He’s dressed up to the nine, which means he has either come from a fete or is on his way to a soiree.

“How much?” Simon Fairchild asked.

Elias hesitantly reveals a lump sum.

Fairchild scoffs. “You hardly need the rest of us for something so paltry. Isn’t that right, Peter?”

Peter straightens up, blinking his eyes slowly. “I suppose if Elias is to be the only one who cares, I’ll be the only one who’ll pay for it. Again.”

“Good lad.”

Elias quietly seethes.

They leave quicker than they arrived. Nathaniel hovers over Peter for a mere moment. It was hard to tell what was going on, but Elias was certain that the head of the Lukas family was displeased with the turn of events. Still, he leaves with a lovely woman on his arm. A new wife? Elias is sure he’s never seen her before.

“Don’t say it,” Peter insists.

“Say what?”

He rubs the corner of an eye and sighs. “If I hadn’t said anything, you’d have gotten the Fairchilds to cover it. Or someone else would have stepped up to support the idea.”

“I try to avoid deliberate lies when I can.”

“You’re still mad at me.”

“Not at you. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Probably not. Try me?”

“My life’s work is a joke to them. Even to you. There’s financial support from the families, yes, but only in case something comes of it. For everything else, you’ve the right of it. I’m the only one who cares and I can’t do without your money.”

“I’ve told you from the beginning you can use me for my inheritance and my connections. I recall insisting upon it.”

Elias closes his eyes.

“That old fossil is, quite frankly, jealous. You’re a fool if you think that most of them aren’t.”

“Of what?”

“Of us. No one has ever supported Simon Fairchild unconditionally in his endeavors, let me tell you. Money only matters to him because he didn’t always have it, dear. The Fairchilds were dirt poor and worse off than you once upon a time.”

“Yes, well, that story ends with me counting on their funds to secure my research grants.”

“Which is why you ought to be glad to use mine,” Peter concludes. “I don’t see the problem. If I could marry you, I would, and then all of this money would be yours anyway.”

“But it isn’t. It isn’t my money, which makes it barely my Institute, which makes me your pet project. So I’m just your pet… No, that’s the end of that sentence. I’m just your pet.”

Peter rises to his feet. He comes over, setting both hands on Elias’ shoulders. He must have left his cane against his chair. “It’s not your fault you ended up being brilliant and not much else. I’d have liked to be a bit more than a coin dispensary myself.”

Elias touches Peter’s fingers. “You are.”

“You’re more than my pet,” Peter insists, kissing Elias’ neck. “You’re inventive and clever. You have a vision. You’re also wild and dangerous. You’re likely to stay that way seeing as it’s up to the pair of us. I’d lose a limb or two trying to tame you.”

“What does it matter? When you leave, I’ll have less than nothing.”

“Then hold on tight and I won’t go. Where am I going anyway? You want me here, Nathaniel wants me right here, and I rather like being here.”

“What was he whispering to you about anyway?”

“Oh, it had to do with your being so miserable and exhausted. He thinks that’s to do with me. Apparently I’m doing a stellar job and I’m to keep it up. He’ll provide some additional monetary support as needed. I’m also to inform you that you’re invited to Christmas. You’ll be expected to stay for a fortnight, but obviously a more formal invitation will arrive. He’s fond of you in his way. He’s very keen on what we have between us.”

Elias rolls his eyes. To be honest, he appreciates the strange sentiment. “I’ll have to write him a letter to thank him.”

“If you like. Now. When’s the last time you ate?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m sure you have something to get to, dressed like that.”

“I dressed like this because I was seeing you. And because this is typically how I dress,” Peter points out with a hint of amusement. He frowns quickly as he considers Elias. He presses a hand to Elias’ forehead, checks under his eyes, and scowls. “Nathaniel wasn’t wrong… You’re sleeping here again, aren’t you?”

Elias scowls right back. “Only temporarily. I got evicted. There’s a cot this time.”

“Right. When’s the last time you ate?”

“Yesterday. I’ll have something tonight.”

Peter groans in exasperation. “Why won’t you just tell me when you need money?”

“Because it’s not your problem that I needed to pay my staff and there’s been only bills piling up. I’m managing.”

Peter pulls Elias to him and kisses his forehead. “You are ridiculous. I know you like to pretend you’re a devilishly cunning brain in a jar, but, darling, you’re not. You’re actually a person. You’re actually my person so this simply will not stand. I’m going to have to take care of you.”

Elias sighs quietly. He’s frustrated when the sound is shaky, but he settles for resting his head against Peter’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t let you. You’re funding—”

“I don’t give a toss about whatever that lecture was on,” Peter murmurs, fussing with Elias’ hair. “Just send me a bill and I’m good for it, you know that. All that interests me is you. So if you won’t provide yourself, I will. I’ll set you up in my house.”

Elias tries to fight off the thoughts of a nice warm bed with Peter’s nice warm hands all over him. Of a good meal and good wine and not having to worry so damned much about every single solitary thing. He’d be able to just work as much as he’d like without so many interruptions. He’d get more done and when he wasn’t working, he wouldn’t be alone.

“Do you mean that?” he asks.

Peter pulls him into a solid embrace. “Yes or I would never offer.”

“How will that look?”

“What will that matter?”

Elias lifts his head. He stares at Peter until the other man shrugs.

“I doubt I’ll notice,” Peter tells him, because I won’t be paying anyone else any mind.”

“It’ll make everything I do seem less significant.”

“Because you had a roof over your head?” Peter turns serious, his brow furrowing slightly. “If you want to struggle to make every end meet, then I will leave you, Elias.”

Elias winces.

Peter cups his chin and kisses his cheek. “Because you don’t have to,” he gently explains. “Because you have me. Because I won’t sit by and watch you do it when I have money to literally burn if I chose to.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Elias pulls away. He runs a hand through his hair and thinks the matter over. As if on cue, his stomach growls and he blushes slightly. He mumbles something.

“Pardon?”

“You’ll think less of me.”

“No. I’ll think even more of you because I’ll see you every day. Assuming your room is near mine. I’ve a lot of rooms, you may recall.”

“As much as I would like to spend my days wandering lost around your house, I was thinking the adjoining room would suit me. If you still have a key to the door.”

Peter grins. “Oh yes.”

Elias considers this and nods. “I suppose I should thank you.”

“Please refrain. Yes, I’ve saved you from a life doubtlessly full of acts of moral turpitude as you tried to make your way through the world, but such is the lot of a romantic hero. No, I can’t have you throwing yourself at me in such a dramatic way here. I must ask that you show your extreme gratitude only in the privacy of our bedroom not in the middle of our home. The servants would be horrified.”

Elias rolls his eyes. “Perhaps I should have you pay me for living with you.”

“The best things in life are free, light of my life.”

“So I’m to be paid in love, is it?”

Peter just grins.

“Very well,” Elias decides with a smile of his own. “I’ll just gather up my things.”

“Do that. Leave the cot.”

Elias turns away then stops. He turns back and kisses Peter gently on the lips. “Thank you.”

“There’s plenty of thanks to go around,” Peter replies after returning the kiss. “I finally get to do something for you and I get you all to myself. Just spend my money wisely, won’t you?”

Elias smirks thinly “Before you can get to it?”

“Yes.”

“I think that can be arranged.”


	4. Cutsey Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: "Headcanon: Peter calls Elias cutesy nicknames to irritate him. Elias only returns the favour when he wants to annoy the other Lukases."

They’re rarely invited to family dinners. Their relationship status is never quite clear. This has always been a bit intentional at least on Elias’ part. He doesn’t want to spend his life going to and from Kent simply because Peter is a part of it. When things are going well, however, invites are frequent. He can only turn down so many.

Peter is usually silent at gatherings until addressed. In which case he is his normal self. Talkative and indiscreet and eager to be done with it. He keeps a hand on Elias’ thigh, massaging from time to time with his knuckles.

Elias for his part is cheerful and uses a series of affectionate names. He likes the reaction it gets. Forks and knives scrape on plates. Previously invisible, nearly undetectable guests turn visible as they express their disgust. Nathaniel’s displeasure can be felt like a wave sweeping over the shore, but he never expresses it. He’ll ask a question about the Institute and his point will be taken.

Nathaniel is absent today. His wife, Eleanor, is at the head of the table picking at her vegetables like a recalcitrant child. So Elias does as he pleased.

“Really?” Peter asks. “We quarreled over ‘turtledove.’ I’m also fairly certain I’ve slept on the couch due to ‘love bug.’ You subsequently threatened to leave me for a Fairchild over ‘sugar plum.’”

“Because you used them in reference to me.”

“Ah.”

Eleanor peers down at them. Her expression is forlorn and pleased all at once. All that lies between Peter and Elias is foreign to her. It isn’t something she has or can even understand, but she enjoys the pain it brings her.

Elias is aware of it just as he is careful to keep his focus on his plate or on Peter. “Pass the potatoes, babe.”

Peter chokes a bit on his wine. “Of course,” he manages, wiping at his face. “Anything for you, darling.” Under his breath, he adds, “Tone it down if you don’t mind. She’ll invite us to tea and ask us to stay the night otherwise.”

“What do else do you have to say?”

“Yes, all right, dreadfully sorry. I’ll rob my love for you of all its bright colors and address you solely by name when we’re alone. I’ll come up with more appropriate terms of address for you in public as well.”

Elias rolls his eyes discreetly. He should be so lucky, but he accepts the apology. “And?”

Peter regards Elias with an affectionate smile. It is entirely there for the benefit of others. “Please tone it down, honey muffin, or I will stab you with my fork.”

“Very well, sweetie pie, I’ll behave if you will.” Elias grins cheerfully and takes another bite of his steak.


	5. In Nautical Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @backofthebookshelf/Jenavira: "A Lonely Eyes prompt for you: it occurred to me recently that we've never actually seen Peter do anything really boat-related other than be present on the Tundra and it's very possible he knows nothing about boats but is nonetheless Like That. Elias knows it and will absolutely call him out when he starts getting to nautical, yes, even in public."
> 
> Note: All nautical terms can be found [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_nautical_terms). There are several. Also Elias’ friends are entirely made up. In this ficlet, I mean.

They’re at lunch with some of Elias’ friends and it is just the height of embarrassment. This isn’t at all what he’d planned or wanted, but this is precisely what happens whenever anyone asks what Peter does for a living.

He’s rich. He’s living off of a ridiculous amount of inheritances. He does whatever his family tells him to do because he has about as much ambition as a turnip. Peter doesn’t say that though. Instead he tells them about his first love: the sea, and then it all begins anew.

Minute by minute, he seems to adopt a more ridiculous affectation. Elias starts thinking maybe he ought to eat under the table. Peter Lukas, crusty old barnacle of a sailor and sea-faring man about town, might be fun for everyone else but it is a nauseating routine full of false charm and dull wit. It’s mortifying and such a lie. In nautical terms, it is bilge.

Peter’s job doesn’t actually need to define him. Elias didn’t marry Peter based on his being a captain. It’s just as well since Peter’s grasp of sailing is limited. He’s a good captain because he has a good crew and he’s been doing the same tasks for literal ages. Even so, Peter still can’t tell starboard from port and he knows it every bit as well as Elias.

Gatherings like this are normally when Elias grins and bears it. He just smiles and nods as dutiful, adoring husband. He laughs when the stories call for laughter. He is touched when he’s mentioned but, much like Brandy, has accepted that Peter’s life, love and lady is the sea.

The difference today is that Elias had given Martin a specific task the previous week. One that Martin had actually warmed up to and done quite well with. He glances down briefly at his phone before tuning back into the conversation.

“We dealt with them easily enough. Their ship was no match for ours and so we bested them, but the weather sought to test us. Yes, it was quite a storm that day. The wind was kicking up something fierce,” Peter regales his captive audience.

“Nothing worse than when the weather has you over a barrel. Must have left you tighter than a monkey’s fist. Boxing the compass, were you, you old salty dog?” Elias asks with a great deal of enthusiasm.

Peter blinks. “Certainly. What else would I do with it?” he says with a bewildered and slightly forced smile.

Deidre is cooing a bit now, thoroughly impressed somehow by the thought of Peter in a storm. How romantic and dashing, she seems to be thinking. She looks to Elias and smiles. “Do you ever worry about him when he’s at sea? All these rough waves and bad weather and dangerous smugglers.”

“Oh, I do. Every night I light a candle and keep it in a window so he can find his way home,” Elias quips. “Ah me, I say to myself, will he find safe harbor out there in the night? Will he make it over those Dover Cliffs or will he end up in Davy Jones’ Locker? How long until he comes home again?”

There’s an awkward silence in which everyone takes a few sips of their drinks.

Brian clears his throat. “So, this Tundra of yours. Is… is it a large ship?”

“Oh, yes. It’s quite large,” Peter replies, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s mostly for transport, after all.”

“Unlike his first ship, the Icicle. No room to swing a cat on that one.”

Peter gives Elias a rather stern glare.

“Oh, of course, you’re right. I am but a boy seaman in such matters. I should pipe down and stop treading on the captain’s water-logged toes. Aye, aye, sir,” Elias says, saluting him with his wine glass.

Deirdre and Brian exchange looks.

Their lunch is solemn and strained for a handful of moments. Everyone is a bit out of sorts.

Elias sips his wine and whistles “Adieu, Sweet Lovely Nancy” as he checks his phone. Normally Elias drinks or eats his feelings until Peter finally tires of the sound of his own voice. Today, Elias prompts his friends to talk about themselves. People like to talk about themselves. Brian is positively glowing as he reviews his field research. Deirdre talks about the latest exhibits coming to her museum. Elias promises to visit them all. He’ll even bring the Captain if he’s not lost at sea or shanghaied by rogue sea turtles.

Peter says nothing. He doesn’t even really drink or eat. He just sits there brooding now that he’s not the center of attention. Elias leaves him to it.

When it’s time to depart, Elias does kiss his cheek and Peter allows it so it isn’t entirely bad.

“We should do this again,” Brian says, shaking hands with both of them.

Deidre kisses Elias’ cheek. “Don’t be too hard on your man,” she says quietly. “He means well. His stories are silly and sweet.”

“The first few times,” Elias mutters but he softens when she hugs him.

Back in the car, the situation is awkward. Peter isn’t always comfortable with his GPS so Elias navigates. He should be the bigger person, but he isn’t.

“Hard to port,” he announces at the first major intersection. “Your other port. The other port! Peter, where are you going?”

Peter steers hard to the right, bringing them up against a curb. “What the bloody hell is wrong with you?” he angrily shouts.

Elias is silent for a moment. “I’m giving you directions,” he says meekly.

Peter puts the car in park and silently seethes.

Elias allows it but only for a short while. “Should we come to some sort of parley?”

Peter says nothing.

“That means—”

“I do know what that means, thank you, Jack Sparrow. I’m trying to decide if I want to hear you out or if I’d rather strangle you here and now then bury you at sea along with your dictionary of nautical terms.”

“I had an assistant make a list.”

Peter growls quietly before looking at Elias. “All right I need to know. What was that at lunch? What is this right now, Horatio Hornblower?

“I just wanted you to feel at home. I know how difficult it can be to adjust to land.”

“Elias, love… I’m serious.”

Elias relents, taking Peter’s hand in his. “I thought maybe you’d like to know how it feels when your husband transforms into a salty sea captain, shanties and all, without so much as a by your leave.”

“By turning into a cartoon pirate who lives in a pineapple?”

“By getting you to take some time off from exaggerated exploits so my friends who I hadn’t seen in months could get a word in edgewise.”

“There’s bound to be some means of getting me to shut up that doesn’t involve divorce or Aubrey-Maturin cosplay.”

Elias chuckles and kisses the back of Peter’s hand. “Ah, Peter. I’m sorry, darling, I ought to have stopped after a handful. It was a bit cruel to continue but the look on your face was priceless. Would you really divorce me over some mean-spirited jokes?”

“If this was to be a recurring theme at meal time when in mixed company? Certainly.”

“I suppose you couldn’t be blamed. That’s not the case though.” Because of course it isn’t.

“I’d stay if it was the result of a head injury,” Peter admits, “but good lord would I want to be rid of you. So, yes, let’s parley. If you stop, I shall do my best to keep the stories short and few.”

“Thank you, although…” Elias grins as inspiration strikes. “Don’t we have dinner with the Smithe-Wickfields coming up soon?”

Peter makes a face. “I thought we’d agree to cancel.”

“That’s never stopped the offers and we can’t. It would be rude to cancel five times in a row. “ He pauses then adds: Besides, I have a whole list of nautical terms we both could use.”

Peter drums his fingers against the steering wheel and then laughs. “Oh, please can we do that?”

Elias pets Peter’s cheek. “I think we must.”

Peter leans over and kisses Elias soundly. “I guess I won’t need to chain you to the mizzenmast and bring out the cat ‘o nine tails after all.”

Elias brings his hand down under Peter’s chin, stroking his beard. “You’re as kind as you are handsome, captain.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t in trouble,” Peter points out, turning the key in the ignition. “Still, if you can give me decipherable directions, I’ll make the punishment something we’ll both enjoy.”

“Easily arranged,” Elias says, and it is.


	6. Peter is a Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @tygettlannister/Whiskeyjack Prompt: PeterElias werewolf AU

The Full Moon is an awkward time. He’s never sure if or when Peter will show up. Generally there’s a miserable howl from somewhere nearby and a scratching at the door which he’s given up on doing anything about. Low whining that eventually Elias responds to after allowing himself a sigh.

Peter’s werewolf form is massive, muscular, and menacing but he’s rather unintimidating when he enters. He has to duck low to fit in the doorway and he’s sad. Even if there’s blood clinging to him, he looks uneasy and uncertain. Tonight it’s just mud and the occasional flower.

Elias regards him steadily and shakes his head. “I just planted those,” he laments before kissing Peter’s snout. “I certainly hope you kept out of the neighbors this time.”

Peter doesn’t answer because of course he doesn’t. He nuzzles at Elias’ throat instead.

“I suppose you’re hungry then. Come along.”

They eat bison burgers in the kitchen. Too much raw meat results in Peter being ill the next day so his meals are usually cooked. He’s too tall to eat off the floor so he eats at the island next to Elias.

The silence is fine and companionable. It’s not the same exactly but Elias can glean surface thoughts from the wolf. They are sort of emotions and concepts more than sentences. Ideas that come and go swiftly replaced by something else. His name is on Peter’s mind as it often is.

Elias feeds him wild berries afterwards. It amuses him to do so when Peter is a wolf and to refuse him such luxuries when he’s restored to normal.

Peter picks him up when he tries to do the dishes. Elias allows it warily. He’s always a little concerned that he’s going to get bashed into a wall or struck by a ceiling fan. This has yet to happen though. Peter’s responsible with him. The dishes will get done. Peter usually does them in the morning anyway.

Peter is, in a word, clingy. He wants to be petted and looked after now that he’s had his fill. Besides, he’s only come by after he’s already had his fun terrorizing whoever was unfortunate enough to spot him so he’s content in that regard.

Peter won’t demand much although he would certainly take whatever was on offer. But mostly he wants to curl up on the floor in front of a fireplace with Elias in his possession. Elias is allowed to tend to the fire and other minor needs, but not much else.

Elias isn’t sure what he wants to offer as he strokes Peter’s fur. He’s a bit tired from the week so far and still a day or so shy of his weekend. Companionship will have to do. “Can I get a book? I’ll read to you.”

Peter growls but relents.

Elias kisses him behind both ears and grabs a book from his study: The Surgeon’s Mate by Patrick O’Brian.

Peter has little patience for such things when he’s himself. As a werewolf, he doesn’t seem to care as long as he can wrap Elias up as tightly as possible so that each word is nearly muffled against Peter’s chest.

Elias shifts slightly so that he can recline against Peter with the werewolf’s muzzle against his hair and cheek.

He suspects he’s the first to fall asleep. That there are some whining and low howls at reverberating around the house as Peter voices his complaints about the entire situation. Elias just wraps a fist up in Peter’s fur and holds him tighter.

The morning is quite different. He wakes up in bed with the sunlight pouring in, knowing full well an alarm ought to have prompted him to rise hours earlier. But he takes his coffee and smiling pancakes just the same. He lets Peter fuss over him and tell him all about what horrors are going on in the world according to the day’s paper.

“I had work,” Elias mentions eventually. “I’m fairly certain.”

“I called you in sick,” Peter explains.

“I’m not. I really shouldn’t be lying in bed.”

“You might as well rest up for tonight. Cheeky of you thinking berries and a book would be enough.”

“I can’t fill every night with the sort of excitement to which you’ve grown accustomed. Besides, you tore up the rose bushes again.”

“I wasn’t entirely complaining,” Peter observes. “Did I? Oh dear. Maybe I’ll stay indoors tonight. Tear something else up.”

Elias rolls his eyes as Peter smirks at him. He sips his coffee to combat the sudden urge to blush or clear his throat.

“What’s this? No objections?” Peter presses a hand to Elias’ forehead. “You are a bit warm…”

“Only because you’re terrible. I don’t have any objections so long as I get some research in today. I suppose it’s back to normal tomorrow?”

Peter laughs. “You always think it’ll be so quick.” He crawls onto the bed and kisses Elias, fencing him in with his arms. “Full Moons can linger, you know. Won’t you keep me for a few days longer?”

Elias eyes him thoughtfully. “Will you be here when it’s over?”

“I told you I had a task that couldn’t wait. At one point. I could have sworn… Anyway, I’ve got nothing on this time.”

Elias shoves at him lightly. “I might not want you. This time.”

“Oh please,” Peter asks. “I’ll be ever so well behaved,” he promises, kissing Elias over and over again. He pins him against the pillows and smirks. “If you recall, I’m quite grateful during a Waning Gibbous too.”

Elias colors slightly as he does indeed recall. He lets his fingers brush over Peter’s wrists. “If you keep making breakfast and you leave the garden alone.”

“Of course. Kiss on it?”

With an entirely feigned sigh, Elias closes what little distance remains between them and kisses Peter’s lips.


	7. 2005 Civil Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: "The first time Peter and Elias got married, please?"
> 
> Note: Takes place in 2005 - Civil Partnership Act is in effect.

Peter has been fidgety all night as well as distracted.

Elias allows dinner to distract him until he’s puzzled by their shared dessert.

“It’s edible,” Peter mutters in regards to the gold flakes coating the cake.

“What is it exactly?”

“Sultan’s Golden Cake from the Ciragan Palace Hotel in Istanbul. You order it 72 hours in advance and then they needed to ship it, but it ought to be all right. The cake is French Polynesian vanilla topped with caramelized black truffles. Those are 24-karat gold flakes, but like I said, you can eat them.”

Elias gives Peter an exasperated look as he plucks the pink rose off of their cake. “Shouldn’t you save the money for something more permanent? Especially if you’re going to break up with me when I’m done eating it.”

“…I rather thought you were.”

Elias frowns. “Not unless you’re leaving me the check. How much—”

“We’ve been over this. You’re not to ask.”

“You might have taken me to Istanbul,” Elias points out gently. “If we’re not breaking up, what is the matter with you?”

“Well, you’ve been staring at me all evening. I’m not sure you’ve blinked.”

“Only because I’m fairly certain you’ll disappear if I take my eyes off you.”

“I thought about it,” Peter admits. He’s fairly honest about such things and Elias’ feelings on the matter have never stopped him before. He sighs a bit, running a hand through his hair. “If you must know, I have a request.”

Elias grimaces.

“It’s not about your Archivist.”

“Ah.”

“Look, let’s get married,” Peter says hastily. “That is, we’ll be civil partners but it’s basically a marriage only we’re partners. So it’s sort of like a domestic law firm which is amusing if you think about it.”

Elias chuckles. “Peter, that’s… It’s not at all like a law firm, dear.”

“It’s like a marriage then only we can’t technically use that word. Or legally use it. Something like that. You know how I get when Nathaniel sits me down for a talk.”

“I do know.”

“So, really, it’s not much but it’s something we can legally do. So would you join me in a civil partnership?”

Elias smiles thoughtfully.

Peter, if anything, looks decidedly ill.

Elias puts a hand on top of his. “I’m not saying no.”

“You’re not offering up a resounding yes either.”

“It’s just that you’re nervous and it’s sweet.”

Peter looks irritated. “You keep your cards close to your chest, Elias. I’d prefer to do the same but you don’t always leave me that choice.” He slides a box across the table. “Here.”

Elias opens the box. The ring is different from what he expects. It’s set with a diamond but also with a pale blue stone. The white gold around it swirls to mimic ocean waves.

“Sea glass,” Peter explains. “From our last trek to the beach.”

“Save for the ring, this is very unromantic,” Elias teases.

“It’s a very unromantic thing to do,” Peter says sadly because at times like this he can be sensitive. “I don’t even know where we have the ceremony or if we get one. We’re not to use churches, which, mind you, I don’t particularly care about. Only we should get some sort of event. Instead it might just be paperwork in an office. I suppose you’ll like that part.”

“We’ll have a ceremony and an event,” Elias promises him. “A really lovely one. We’ll invite everyone to come but give them the wrong location and have the gifts sent to us. Then we’ll just celebrate alone. On a private beach. At an undisclosed location. I’ll handle Nathaniel afterwards or alert him prior to the occasion. He’ll be amused, I think.”

Peter looks relieved. “So you’ll civil partnership with me?”

Elias laughs. “Yes, Peter Lukas, I will be your partner. I’ll secretly marry you too.”

Peter takes his hand and slides the ring on it. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“I don’t suppose most people will care. At least not as much as they seem to in this restaurant.”

“Yes, I noticed that. This seems to be a lot of their regulars. It’ll be a shame when they stop frequenting the place. Who knows where they’ll wind up instead.”

Elias kisses Peter gently. “Lucky for you I have plenty of vacation time to use up because I think we’ll need a civil honeymoon.”

“A polite honeymoon if not something better. I’d like you to be considerably more than civil.”

Elias smirks. “Pay for dinner and get this ridiculous dessert to go. I’ll give you a preview.” Peter opens his mouth to speak and Elias places a finger over his lips. “Unless you reply to me in any way resembling that of a cowboy.”

“Not even once?”

“Not if you want me.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Very well, darling, I’ll pay and we’ll go.” This, of course, explains why he calls out a loud howdy to their bemused waitress. At least he leaves her a generous tip.


	8. Elias and Peter adopt Gerard Keay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: "Lonely Eyes - kid fic, please?"
> 
> Note: I have a lot of ideas for this sort of setting, actually. So I’ll probably write more because I’d like them to a) adopt more kids and b) deal with things as Gerry grows up.

Peter’s lips were a thin, tense line. “So you brought him here?”

Elias set Gerard down on the floor, putting two plush toys in front of him. “Well, he’s technically mine now. His parents have no next of kin and the mother’s a murderer… Believe it or not, there’s a clause in the contact allowing me to assume guardianship in the event of his father’s death.”

“At whose request? I rather thought you were working at the Institute not playing Rumplestiltskin.”

Elias shook his head. “He asked for it, actually, a few months into knowing me. The child was just a notion then. I didn’t want to do it, not exactly, but he was so stressed. I didn’t think much would come of it.”

“Well, he’s a lovely child and healthy in spite of the fact that he’s pre-disposed to be an utter disaster. What is it you want from me?”

“It’s late, but you’ve lawyers who could get this done.”

“Worried your fairy tale scroll won’t do the trick?”

Elias stroked Gerard’s hair, making the squid in front of him dance about until the child laughed. “If you must know, yes.”

“When did the father die?”

“Several weeks ago.”

“How did… Oh, Elias. You reported her?”

Elias smiles rather sheepishly as he looks up. “There was quite a bit of damning evidence. I think she’ll get a stiff sentence.”

“You think?” Peter sighs, looking irritated. “Right. I’ll call my lawyers and you can stay here for now but only because you’re an idiot.”

“I didn’t mean to get involved, but there are things you see that you can ignore and things you See that you must do something about. I think he’ll be of great use when he’s older.”

“Are you raising him alone or with me?”

Elias blinked.

“If we’re raising him together, his use is to be limited. I’m not raising an Archivist. If you’re raising him alone, do what you like.”

“You’d raise him with me?”

Peter sighs and rubs his forehead. “Yes, well, who else are you going to raise him with?”

“I didn’t think you’d be willing.”

“He’s awfully small and I’m…” Peter sighs again. “I’m regrettably fond of you.”

Elias reaches out and pats his hand. Gerard watches them and crawls over, mimicking the gesture.

Peter glances at him. “Thank you.” He looks at Elias after scooping the child up. “Anyway, his chances are something approaching normal would probably increase greatly in a stable home environment. A two-parent household with a generous income could be beneficial. Can’t do much about the lack of a motherly presence but you’ve got Gertrude. She might know someone.”

Elias chuckles.

“So we’ll have to get married or something similar. He’ll take my last name.”

“We both will. It’s better if his name changes anyway but Gerard’s a nice enough first name.”

“Any middle name?”

“Just Gerard Keay.”

“Too short for a Lukas. Gerard Mordecai, I think.”

Elias grins. “Really? Isn’t that a little illustrious for a baby?”

“He’ll grow into it. You’re really taking my last name now?”

Elias leans over and kisses Peter’s cheek. “I’ll do more besides, but yes. I must admit I’ve been at a loss for what to do and you’re much more of a homebody than I am.”

“…so I take it you’re going to keep working and I’m to mind the tyke?”

“Would you rather work?”

“No, not at all. He doesn’t need schooling?”

Elias raises an eyebrow. “He’s barely two.”

“So… no?”

“No, he’s nowhere near ready for school. We’ll have to teach him things. Simple things, mind you. Shapes and colors and words.”

“Does he talk?”

“He was approaching sentences, but… There’s no telling what he saw, really.”

Peter glances down as Gerard begins tugging at his beard. “What do you think about living here if there were more toys?”

Gerard ducks his head uncertainly and looks at Elias.

“We’re going to stay here,” Elias explains. “And there can be more toys in time. Peter’s, well, he’s like a… He’ll be your father. Like me.”

Gerard bites his lip.

“Let’s sleep on it, hm?”

Gerard nods and Elias comes over to pick him up. “He likes books too,” he says quietly. “He needs a bottle. Don’t suppose you’ve milk?”

“Milk, certainly, but no bottles.”

“I’ve some in the diaper bag. Do you mind warming one up and getting the milk?”

Peter snorts. “No, not really,” he says, rising to his feet. “Hungry?”

“He usually wants something before bed.”

“I meant are you hungry.”

“Oh. Right.” Elias blinks a bit. “Yes, I suppose I could eat.”

Peter gives him a look. “A bottle, a sandwich, and a visit from the lawyers. You’re a needy, expensive guest.”

“Not for much longer,” Elias cheerfully points out. “Besides, you’re fond of me.”

“I think it’s safe to admit I love you,” Peter says, kissing Elias’ temple. “All things considered.”

“All things considered,” Elias repeats, returning the kiss. “Looks like everything will be fine then, Gerard.”

The child curls up against him, if not entirely comforted than exhausted enough not to complain too much. He’s in need of cheering up. Peter will be good at that, and in truth he’s not entirely surprised Peter has agreed. A child is the sort of thing they’ve vaguely wanted and occasionally discussed.

Elias lets his cheek rest against the boy’s soft blond hair. If they’re raising the boy, he’ll have to indulge in such things. With all that Mary has done, too little of it has been the sort of activity a little boy needs from his parents. They’ll have to correct that.

“Everything will be perfect,” he murmurs confidently. He’ll be good at providing certainty. He’s very rarely ruffled by anything for long.

“Okay,” Gerard mumbles. “Bottle?”

“Just a minute. We’ll get everything sorted out shortly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the prompts so far!
> 
> I am generally open to requests and suggestions on Tumblr @ cruelestmonth. Send in an Ask if you'd like. Most of my ficlets and WIPs will be posted there first.


	9. Young Gerry gets siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Lonely Eyes Kid Fic. For Whiskeyjack. He's the best. <3

Picking out additional children was giving Elias a headache. He wasn’t sold on the idea. He barely had wanted one initially although at this point if someone so much as suggested anything unfavorable in regards to his son, he would have strangled them automatically.

Gerry was shyly watching them from the carpet, mouthing on a green ring. There was another little boy with a gentle face and cherubic curls who was showing him his truck. They spoke to one another in whatever way they could manage. Elias monitored the situation only enough to make sure no one shoved one another or stole a toy away.

Peter moved to sit down next to them, chatting happily enough about the truck and then about his boat. This was, of course, very exciting to both children. Trains and planes and boats and any mode of transportation were very exciting to small children, Elias had recently learned. Especially if they had faces on them.

“What’s the boat’s name?” the little boy asked.

Peter smiled. “What’s your name first?”

“Michael.”

“Well, Michael, my name is Peter and this is Gerard. And my boat has a rather dull name that’s not worth mentioning. What would you name a boat?”

Michael blinked owlishly. “Not sure.”

“I had a yacht once that I named _Island Time_.”

Elias decided to tune the conversation out at that point. He didn’t want to hear any real or fictional accounts of Peter’s various boats. He considered Michael for a while. He was tiny too and intelligent enough. Taken with Peter in the way Gerry seemed to be, but then Peter seemed to be able to handle children with ease.

This was not to say Peter was good with discipline or rules or time outs, but he was the sort of adult children flocked to. He knew how to tell a proper story and he spoke to them with an odd amount of empathy for someone who showed so little of it to grown people.

Michael was perfectly fine. He could be mistaken for Gerry’s twin even up close and it would be a good match. Gerry needed someone his age as loath as Elias was to admit it.

He was vaguely aware of someone watching him: A little girl in a corner with a large, worn book. She had been reading earlier, pausing every now and then to sound out certain words. Now she just watched him.

She was small too, older than the boys though, and she kept away from the others. Elias took a look. She didn’t get along with the boys who were usually loud and she didn’t relate to the girls. They wanted to be ballerinas and princesses. She wanted to be a real estate agent to make sure people had proper homes.

He peered in a little bit more. Her name was Helen. Her father had promised to read the book to her before he left. Elias couldn’t get a good sense of her mother and he kept himself from digging too deep. If he wanted to know more, well, she was right there.

He drummed his hands against the arm of his chair and then wandered over to her. She met his gaze even if she looked a little shy once he approached.

“What are you reading?”

“ _The Three Musketeers_. It’s from hom— I mean, from before.”

Elias sat down beside her. “How far have you gotten?”

She hunched up a bit. “Not very.”

“It’s a good story,” Elias told her. “Written quite a long time ago.”

“How long?”

“1844.”

This, of course, meant very little to Helen. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she studied him. “So you’ve read it?”

“Yes although I prefer it in French.”

Helen rolled her eyes.

Elias laughed. “I deserve that,” he admitted. “What I liked about it was that it’s an adventure story. Do you like adventures?”

“I wouldn’t really know.”

“Dull around here then?”

“Frightfully, and I have to mind the little ones. Because I’m responsible.”

Elias smiled in sympathy. He held out a hand. “I’m Elias and I’m… old. You are?”

She took his hand and shook it with a cool reserve. He did his best to keep solemn. “Helen. I’m six nearly seven.”

“Well, Helen nearly seven… I could read to you if you’d like.”

“Until you go home with your kid. And the new one.”

“You think we’ll keep Michael?”

Helen looked over to where Peter, Gerry, and Michael were building a tower from blocks. “That or they’ll leave you here. But you should really take Michael. He’s so small and good and it’s hard here.”

“How about I read to you and we see how we feel about each other afterwards?”

Helen regarded him suspiciously. She bit her lip, determined about something, and then nodded.

Peter came over after a bit. Michael was asleep, drooling against his shoulder, and Gerry was holding his hand. “We should probably talk.”

“Yes, we should. Don’t go anywhere, Helen.”

“Where would I go?” she asked in a small voice. “They can stay here if you want.”

Peter set Michael on the couch nearby and Gerry sat down beside Helen.

They moved a slight distance away. Elias was amused to see Gerry attempting to talk Helen’s ear off, but she was patient enough with him. She even smiled from time to time.

Peter cleared his throat. “Well, I think Michael is a keeper.”

“I agree, but we have a problem.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Which is?”

“No one is going to finish the book with Helen if I don’t. Beyond that, I’m not sure who would tell her about _The Count of Monte Cristo_ let alone _Twenty Years After_.”

Peter looked skeptical. “We don’t know the first thing about raising a girl.”

“We can learn. I think the hardest part is the hair, right?”

“Among many other vastly more important things, but… The two of you together…” Peter shrugged slightly, looking sheepish. “It’s like watching you with the boy. It’ll be like that with both boys in the future… It was rather sweet. I might have taken a few photos. Which, in hindsight, would be extremely strange if we left her here.”

“Do we need to mull it over?”

“You did your little trick?”

“With the girl. Michael’s so little I didn’t see the point.”

“Give it a try.”

Elias rolled his eyes but shifted through the sleeping boy’s mind. He did another sweep of Helen’s. “They’re just children.”

“ _Our_ children once they come home with us. Are you okay with that?”

Elias sighed heavily and gave the matter some real thought. He nodded.

“We’ll have to deal with whatever process is involved. Not to mention the paperwork. …You want to get that started?”

Elias felt a bit of relief at being given a proper task. “Sure.”

“I’ll just be here then.” Peter kissed Elias soundly, brushing back a stray lock of his hair.

He turned away and Elias caught his hand for a moment to squeeze it. “I’m only doing this because it’s with you.”

“As am I,” Peter promised. “Who the hell knows what we’re doing but we’re certainly committed to doing it.”

Elias laughed and let his hand go.

Peter smiled back at him before crouching down by the children. “Helen, was it?” Elias heard him ask as he headed for the front desk. “I’m Peter. How do you feel about boats?”


End file.
